Hour of Angels
by John Sayers
Summary: On the space freighter Aragon, the Doctor, Alex and Harper find a deserted ship of legend. Then they have to deal with two different threats. One of them is a Time Matrix about to detonate and the other...the Weeping Angels. ***Season 1 Finale***
1. Chapter 1

**Hour of Angels**

**Chapter 1**

"So where are we going?" asked Alex Russo.

"I don't know," the Doctor told her, "That's the beauty of being a TARDIS traveler. You never know what is going to happen next. It could be amazing and wondrous or flat out terrifying and deadly."

"I prefer the amazing and wondrous over the terrifying and deadly," Harper Finkle said as she had a death grip on one of the chair as the TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex.

"Harper, it's not that bad," the Doctor told her, "It's actually quite amazing you know."

"Yeah, maybe, but I've never been a real big fan of magic," Harper said.

"Harper, this is not magic. This is technology. Granted to humans it seems like magic, but it is not magic. It is just some space and time technology."

"Oh that's it?" asked Harper. Her voice was higher than usual.

"Yes, that's it. It's really simple actually," the Doctor told her as he pushed some buttons on the TARDIS control console.

"Oh yeah, because time travel is so simple," said Harper.

"Harper, I'm a Time Lord. To me time travel is a cake walk, and if you don't stop complaining about this, I can take you home right now you know," the Doctor said and pointed at her.

Harper thought for a minute and said, "I'll get used to it."

"That's a good girl," the Doctor smiled.

Alex was the complete opposite of her friend. She had wanted to travel in the TARDIS for almost the entire year that the Doctor had the Old Girl in the Waverly Sub Station. Now she could travel with him as long as she wanted to. She was graduated from high school and had no obligations to hold her back from this crazy life of adventure in the stars. The Doctor had changed her in the last year and she found herself acting more and more like him everyday. She didn't care. She did not care at all. It was no secret that she had fallen for him, but she still hadn't figured out if he had the same feelings. The Doctor was such a hard read for her compared to others. She would just have to wait and see as the two of them traveled the stars and time together. Harper coming had complicated things, but not by much. Alex knew Harper saw the Doctor more as an older brother than anything else. The constant bickering that of the Doctor and Harper seemed to get into recently was funny, but the two did care for each other. Alex wondered how long this trio they had would last. Alex didn't think Harper would be able to last that long in the TARDIS, but she didn't think that Harper would actually travel with them to begin with so Alex couldn't predict what Harper would or would not do.

Alex's train of thought was broken when the TARDIS engines started to make the landing noise and the Doctor said, "We have landed."

"Where?" asked an anxious Alex. She was ready to see the world outside of the TARDIS.

"We've landed on a ship. By the designs the TARDIS is giving me, it is a space freighter that travels between the human colonies. This is the 31st century and several natural disasters have made the human race flee to colonies in space and abandon Earth. This space freighter is one of the ones that transfers supplies from colony to colony. It is more than likely booming with people out those doors," the Doctor. He put on his dark blue coat and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," Harper said.

"Of course I'm ready," Alex said.

"Great! Here we go," the Doctor said. He opened the doors to the TARDIS and walked out into the hallway of the freighter. To his surprise it was empty, there was no one in sight. Alex and Harper walked out right after him. The Doctor looked around and couldn't figure out where everyone was. This place should have been booming with people. It not only transferred supplies and equipment, it would also transport people from colony to colony.

Alex looked around and noticed it was empty to and said, "I thought you said this place would be booming with people."

"It should be," the Doctor said, "I don't understand what's going on."

The lights were flickering and it was eerily silent on the ship. Harper was nervous as it was and this was just freaking her out. Where were all the people that Doctor said would be on the ship. She didn't see or hear anyone. It was dead. The entire ship was dead. There was nothing. The Doctor noticed the silence and said, "There is something wrong. It's silent. Even though there are no people, we should be able to hear machinery. There's nothing. There should be something. Something is not right. We need to get back inside the TARDIS."

The Doctor tried to open the door to the TARDIS, but it wouldn't budge. The Doctor used his key, but the key wasn't working. He looked up and down the door and he wanted answers, but he didn't have any. Alex saw that the Doctor couldn't get the doors open and asked, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," he replied, "The TARDIS won't let me in. It's like she senses something is here, and I am the only one that can fix it."

"How do you know that?" asked Harper.

"This is not the first time the Old Girl has done this to me," the Doctor answered Harper.

"And let me guess," Harper started, "When the Old Girl does this, it's something very, very bad isn't it."

The nodded and made a face as he said, "Yeah, it's never good."

"Oh, this is just great," Harper said, "So where do we go from here?"

The Doctor took out a flashlight to get more light in the hallway. All doors were locked and sealed, but there was one door open and the Doctor said, "We go that way."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"It's the only door that's open," the Doctor said.

"That's kind of creepy," Harper said.

"Yeah, it is," the Doctor said. His hair was standing on end. There was something onboard this ship that was causing him subconsciously to become nervous. Then you add that there are no people or there is no sound on this freighter, things are looking bad. Something bad is on the ship. He could never get an off day. There was always some bad thing going on and he would land right in the middle of it. Sometimes he loved and others time, well, he could live without it.

The three of them walked down the only path they could find. It was a mind boggling maze of twists and tunnels. In most parts of the ship, the lights were completely out. They still hadn't run into any people yet. There were creaks and other noises that sounded like they were following the three of them. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver with the flashlight. Alex had her wand and was ready to use it. Poor Harper was defenseless when it came to the other two.

They walked for a good while before they stumbled upon a giant room. The room had a massive window as the wall and everyone could see out into space. The Doctor instantly recognized the room as the ship's bridge. The Doctor read the name of the ship on the captain's chair. It was the Aragon. The Doctor heard of the Aragon. It was a legendary space freighter that vanished without any explanation and all the search and rescue crews sent to find the ship were lost as well. The Doctor had always thought that just a story, but he had to change his mind when he was actually standing in the ship itself.  
"Doctor, what happened here? Where is everybody?" asked Alex.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said, "But I know the name of the ship. It's called the Aragon and it has its own legend. It goes something like this. It's said that the Aragon was lost in the 31st century and was never found by anyone. It vanished without a trace and all the search and rescue groups who went to go an find the ship were lost as well. No one ever returned, but there were stories from people who were supposedly on the ship and escaped. They wanted to live in peace and solitude for the rest of their days. They said that the ship was attacked."

"Attacked by what?" asked Alex.

"Of all things, angels," the Doctor.

"Angels?" asked Alex, "I thought angels were the good guys."

"Generally, yes, but even in Judeo-Christian beliefs not all angels were good. There were the fallen angels that followed Lucifer during his rebellion. I use that example because it was the best one that would relate to you, but the point is not all angels are good. The majority are, but not all," the Doctor explained.

"So which angels do you think they were that attacked this ship?" asked Alex.

"Well, no one knows if angels or just something that looks like an angel," the Doctor.

"Like an angel statue," Harper added. She was looking out the window.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Doctor.

Harper turned to look at the Doctor. She pointed at the window and said, "That statue."

Alex looked at the statue and said, "That is the scariest angel thing I have ever seen."

"What do you mean?" asked Harper. She looked at Alex and said, "It was one of those angels that were crying."

"Not anymore look," Alex pointed to the thing outside the window.

Harper looked up at it and said, "It's moved."

The Doctor looked and saw the angel, "Harper, did you saying it was crying?"

"Yes," said Harper.

"A Weeping Angel," the Doctor said, "You two look at it and do not take your eyes off of it!" The Doctor ran to the controls and used his sonic screwdriver and used it to close the armor over the glass. As the metal shut over the glass, the Doctor kept staring at the angel. When the metal shut, there was a thud that came from the window.

"What was that?" asked Alex.

"Think of the worst possible thing and double it. Now add another suitcase of bad and you still don't have the Weeping Angels. We need to get out of here!" the Doctor said. He opened the door to the hallway and was staring face to face with another Weeping Angel. "ALEX! HARPER! LOOK AT THE ANGEL!"

The two of them jumped when they saw thing and its evil face. The Doctor backed up and with lightening speed he slammed the door shut. The Angel beat on the door and started to dent it. The one on the outside started doing the same thing from outside the ship. The from another door there was more banging. The Angels were going to get in if the Doctor didnt' find a way to get out of here. He took out his sonic screwdriver and primed it for its laser usage again. He looked at Alex and said, "Alex, get your wand ready. Harper, just look at them. They can't move if you look at them."

"Okay," both girls said in unison. After that, one of the doors collapsed inside the bridge and the thing behind the door entered into the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The metal bulkhead door slammed against the floor with a giant bang. The Doctor kept staring at the direction of the fallen door, but he heard mechanical sounds from the doorway and he saw a seven foot tall robot walk into room. The robot in pulsating voice said, "Follow me!"

"Oh my God, it's a Cylon," the Doctor said, "But I don't feel like dealing with the Weeping Angels. Let's go you two!"  
Harper and Alex didn't wait for a second invite they all followed the robot out into the hallway and two more robots picked the car up and started to weld it shut. While they were walking, Harper leaned to Alex and asked, "What's a Cylon?"  
Alex smiled and said, "It's from the sci-fi show 'Battlestar Galactica'. The Doctor loves that show. I kind of liked it."

"I thought you hated science fiction," said Harper.

"Harper, we are living science fiction right now," Alex said.

"True," Harper said, "We are."

Alex smiled and sighed.

The Doctor was next to robot and asked, "So what's your name?"

The robot didn't look at him and said, "My designation is 476."

"That's it? 476?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," said 476, "What is your designation?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. He pointed to the girls and said, "That one there is Alex and the one in the multicolored wonder coat over there is Harper."

"Hey! You gave me this coat," Harper said.

"I know," the Doctor smiled. He turned back to 476 and was going to say something when the robot whirled around and blasted several plasma blasts to the left of the group. The Doctor ran and pushed Alex and Harper down to the ground and shielded them. After the blasting stopped, the Doctor rolled over and leaned on his elbows and said, "Good lord, you really are a Cylon."

Alex annoyed and scared when she snapped, "Doctor, he not a Cylon!"

"I know, but still," the Doctor said. He stood up and saw the smoldering rubble of rock near one of the door ways. The Doctor crinkled eyebrows and impressed he asked, "Was that a Weeping Angel? Did you just blast a Weeping Angel?"

"Yes," said 476.

"That's useful," said the Doctor.

"I can only blast two Angels before I have to recharge," said 476.

"But still, it's useful," the Doctor said. He asked one of the robots, "How did the Weeping Angels get onboard?"

"Insufficient data to determine Weeping Angel origin," 476 told the Doctor.

"That's not good," the Doctor said. He then asked, "Are there any crew members still onboard."

"Only a dozen," 476 said, "The others were eradicated by the Angels. We are approaching the crew members."

"That's good," the Doctor said, "I'd like to meet them. I hope they know how the Angels got onboard."

The Doctor backed up to the girls and said, "We're nearing the only survivors of the crew."

"How many lived?" asked Alex.

"Only 12 out of hundreds," the Doctor said, "The Weeping Angels got the rest of them."

"How can a statue be so deadly?" asked Harper.

"That's only what you see," the Doctor told them, "The Weeping Angels are quantum locked. They are only stone when you looked at them and, short of a blaster thing like Mr. Cylon over there has, you can't kill a Weeping Angel because you can't kill a stone, but when you look away."

"What happens when you look away?" asked Alex.

"They move faster than you can ever believe," the Doctor said, "When you look away, they can move so fast. When they do get you, they send you back in time. The feed off the life you could have had and other forms of time energy."

"Like me?" asked Alex.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"You said that I using time energy to do my magic," said Alex.

"That's right," the Doctor remembered, "Then why aren't the Weeping Angels after you?"

"I don't care," Alex said.

"What about the TARDIS?" asked Harper.

"That's possible," the Doctor said, "The TARDIS did lock itself, and that would make it impossible for the Angels to get in, but I don't think that's it. The TARDIS is harder to get to than you. With 476 over there, the Angels are avoiding us, but with more than a few Angels, we would be overpowered. Something else is on this ship and I want to know why, but until then there are a couple of things I need to tell you about the Weeping Angels that are very, very important."

"What are they?" asked Harper.

"Don't take a picture or video of an Angel because the image of an angel becomes an Angel. The one that is even worse is looking into the eyes of an Angel because you will become an Angel. You can stare at the angels, but do not look them in the eyes. Do you got that?" asked the Doctor.

"Got it," Alex said.

"Me too," Harper agreed.

476 interrupted the conversation and said, "We are here." 476 opened the door and several guns pointed at him and then the guns were lowered. 476 told the humans in the the room, "There are three other humans."

"What do you mean?" asked one of the humans.

The Doctor stepped in front of 476. The guards held their guns pointed at the Doctor, but he was unphased and said, "Well, two are human. I'm not a human. I'm complicated, but I do know that I don't like guns very much. Having said that, can you please not point guns at me."

"We'll decide that," one of the guards said.

"Okay, fair enough, but to help, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor rambled, "These two girls over here are Alex and Harper."

"What are you a Doctor of?" asked the guard.

"Everything," the Doctor replied, "You know our names. What about your names?"

"You don't..."

"My name is Darius. I'm the commander," a commanding voice came from deeper inside the room. A man in a leather jacket and jeans stepped up. He had black hair and a black goatee, "Men, stand down and let them in."

"Thank you," said the Doctor as the three of them were let in. Alex and Harper sat down on a couple seats. There were four women and eight men in the room. The two guards stayed next to the door. The Doctor slowly took a seat.

"These two here are Cyrus and Jase," Darius said as he sat down across from the Doctor, "Cyrus is my son."

"Are you two named after King Darius and King Cyrus of ancient Persia?" asked the Doctor.

"You know your history," Darius said, "That's something lost this day in age."

"I get around a bit you know. So this is actually the Aragon?" asked the Doctor, "I've heard stories of this ship for years, but I never thought it actually existed. Before you ask, I'm a time traveler so I've heard the stories. Some are believable and some aren't"

"Time travel?" asked Darius, "If this were any other ship, I'd question that."

"What does that mean?" asked the Doctor.

"That's not important," Darius said, "But I would like to know how you got onboard the ship. All the hangers and flight decks are cut off and are vacuums."

"Oh, that's because my ship just materializes," said the Doctor.

"Seriously?" asked Darius, "I heard some people were trying to master that."

"Won't happen for another seven hundred years," the Doctor said.

"How do you know that?" asked Darius.

"Time traveler," said the Doctor.

"Oh, yes," Darius said, "So when do you come from then?"

"That's quite hard to explain," said the Doctor, "I come from a planet that is non-linear and non-subjective so that means I am from the past, present and future."

"What planet is that?" asked Darius.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor said.

"Gallifrey? I've never heard of that planet," Darius replied.

"Gallifrey is a planet of legend by the higher races. It's said the planet was lost in fire and destroyed in a massive war," 476 stated as it accessed its memory banks.

The Doctor's jaw clenched and Darius said, "476 stop."

"Yes, sir," said 476.

"So you're from Gallifrey then? What these two young ladies?" asked Darius.

"Nope, they're humans from Earth just like you," said the Doctor.

"They may be human, but I am not from Earth," said Darius.

"Oh that's right," the Doctor remembered, "The natural disasters. They've been going on for the last two centuries."

"That's correct," Darius said. He looked at Alex and Harper and then to the Doctor again, "So they're really from Earth?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "From the 21st century."

"So they're from a thousand years ago?" asked Darius.

"Yeah, they are," the Doctor affirmed.

"But I do have one major question for you though, Darius," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Darius.

"Why are the Weeping Angels here?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know," Darius said, "We were traveling between Anarchus and Nerva when they attack."

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said, "Nerva?"

"Yes, why?" asked Darius, "We didn't get any communications from there for a while so we were sent to check it out."

"Nerva is a legend, but that's okay," the Doctor said, "Nerva is fine and everyone on there will be okay. Anyway, back to the point, the Angels."

"They just attacked us for now reason," Darius said, "There first wave was so fast that over half the crew were killed."

"They are fast," the Doctor said.

"After that we fought back, but eventually we lost everytime. Only us twelve made it here," Darius explained.

"Weeping Angels attacking a ship like this is not normal, unless there was time involved," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" asked Darius.

Darius's tone changed and the Doctor picked up on it. He said, "The Weeping Angels are attracted to time energy. They feed off of it. Darius, what is onboard the Aragon that would attract the Angels."

"Dad, don't tell him," said Cyrus walking up to the two of them.

"Cyrus, this man is a Time Lord," said Darius, "He can help."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

"It would be better to show you," Darius said, "But we need to leave this room to get there."

"It's not safe," said Cyrus.

"You think I don't know that, Son," Darius said. Darius stood up and the Doctor did also. Darius told the others, "I am going with the Doctor."

"Dad," said Cyrus.

"Cyrus! Keep the Doctor's friends safe while we are gone," said Darius.

"Yes, sir," said Cyrus.

Darius nodded and he led the way for the Doctor to follow. They went into the corridor and 476 led the way making sure that there were no Weeping Angels. After a while, the two of them made their way to the power core of the ship. The Doctor looked around and saw there were wires all connecting to a single place. Darius led him down that way and the Doctor saw a dodecahedron about the size of a basketball floating about a table. All the wires connecting to the table underneath and the Doctor knew what that was, "Darius, how did this thing get here?"

"We made it," Darius said.

"That's impossible. This is a Time Matrix and the design in not human at all," the Doctor said.

"I know, Doctor. The design is Time Lord," Darius said.

The Doctor looked at Darius with fire in his eyes and said, "Darius, I never told you I was a Time Lord. You never knew of Gallifrey and that means you never heard of the Time Lords, but you know what they are, and now you have a Time Lord Time Matrix in your ship's power core. Darius, what is going on?"

Darius didn't answer.

"Darius! How did you know I was a Time Lord?" asked the Doctor, "Answer me, Darius! How did you know!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Darius, how did you know I was a Time Lord?" asked the Doctor.

Darius thought about it for a minute and said, "Doctor, my mother was a Time Lady so that makes me half Time Lord."

"How is that possible? The Time..."

"The Time Lords died in the Time War. I know that. She was recalled when I was just a child. I can barely remember her."

The Doctor walked up to Darius and asked, "Why should I believe you?"

Darius said, "I built this Doctor. I built the Time Matrix powering the ship."

"You built it?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, but the other thing is going to be a little hard to show you. I have two hearts," Darius said.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he said, "Let me take your pulse."

Darius held out his wrist and the Doctor took the pulse and sure enought there were two hearts beating. The Doctor was still wary of Darius, but still said, "Okay, you're at least part Time Lord, but that doesn't mean I have to trust you."

"I know, but give me a chance," said Darius. He never met a Time Lord before and didn't know what one would do when one would come. He wasn't going to take any chances.

The Doctor wasn't going to turn his back on Darius now. He walked back to the Time Matrix and he put his hands on the Matrix. His hair and clothes became weightless and started to float. There was light surrounding the Doctor. His face was intense and his eyes had a fire in them more than they had before. A light started to pulsate from the Matrix and the Doctor's face flushed with fear. He let go of the Time Matrix. He looked at Darius and said with horror in his voice, "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" asked Darius.

"Darius, the Time Matrix is overloading. It's going to explode in about an hour," the Doctor said.

"What!" asked Darius loudly, "That means this entire system we're in will be destroyed!"  
"I know," said the Doctor, "I don't understand how it could do that. You put in all the safeguards, but it's like someone or something hacked into it and made it start to overload."

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Darius.

"Don't ask me," said the Doctor.

"We can use your ship to escape, can't we?" asked Darius.

"Maybe, but the TARDIS locked itself and I can't get back in," said the Doctor, "We need to get back and find a way to stop it."

"Can't we just stay here?" asked Darius.

The Doctor was going to answer, but he then said, "No, we can't, Darius."

"Why?" asked Darius.

"The Weeping Angels are here," said the Doctor.

"I know," Darius said.

"They're behind me aren't they?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, and they're behind you too," Darius answered.

"Darius, close your eyes," said the Doctor, "Don't ask. Just do it."

Darius did. The Doctor was ready for the Angels to come and get him. Darius popped his eyes opened again. Darius froze as he saw the Angels right behind the Doctor reaching for him. Darius said, "Doctor."

"I know," said the Doctor, "One of them has my jacket."

Without taking his eyes off of the Angels behind Darius, the Doctor forced his jacket out of the stone hand of the Weeping Angel holding him. The Doctor moved up side by side with Darius. The Doctor said, "Darius, close your eyes again."

Darius did and the Doctor turned around. The Angels weren't interested in them. They wanted the Time Matrix. Darius asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"  
"Do it," the Doctor said, "They're not interested in us, but are interested in the Matrix. When I say go, Darius, go and go fast."

"Got it," said Darius.

After a few seconds, the Doctor yelled, "Let's go!"

The Doctor and Darius bolted off and ran towards the exit. The two of the ran throught the maze of Weeping Angels and they ran out into the hallway. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and used it on the door. The door shut and locked. Then the two of them ran towards the room where the others were barricaded in.

Inside the Time Matrix room, the Weeping Angels all went to the Time Matrix. Several Weeping Angels touched the Matrix and the overloading power source shot a wave of energy through them. The Angels exploded and the others stopped going towards it and they just stayed inside the range of the leaking time energy. One of the Weeping Angels turned its head towards the direction where the Doctor and Darius ran off to. It sensed another source of time energy and started to move towards it. The Angels had found a source of time energy, but they couldn't get inside. Everything they did, the blue box wouldn't let them in so they just gave up on it and went to the Matrix. Now that the Matrix was too dangerous to try and take its power. The Time Matrix was going to kill the others if they tried to take it. The Angel and a few others went with it. This source of time energy was a living creature. It was new too. It wasn't on the ship until today.

In another part of the ship, the Doctor and Darius were running towards the place where the others were and they were pushed to the ground violently. Air rushed by them and the Doctor stood up and looked. There was a single Weeping Angel frozen there in running stance. The Doctor panicked and said, "The Angels are moving!"

"Why?" asked Darius.

"The Matrix must be too much for the Angels and it destroyed the ones that touched it. They would then go to the next source of time energy," the Doctor said.

"What's the source of the time energy? Is you TARDIS that way?" asked Darius.

"No, but..." the Doctor's eyes widened in terror, "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Darius, "What's the source of time energy that the Angels are going to?"

"No! I left her defenseless," the Doctor said. He ran off as fast as he could towards the others.

"What are you talking about?" asked Darius. He followed the Doctor.

"My companion Alex Russo is the source of time energy!" the Doctor yelled, "They're going towards the others."

The two of them ran as fast as they could, but then they heard bullets and the sound of the robots blasting away. The Doctor called Alex on his phone. The phone was answered, but all he heard was crashing and screaming. He heard Alex screaming at Harper and he heard the robotic voice of 476. He heard Alex again. She said some spell and then there was silence. The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he screamed into the phone, "ALEX!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alex was sitting in a chair near the back of the room and she was messing around with her wand. She wasn't going to use unless she absolutely had to. She wasn't too happy that the Doctor went off of his own with the leader of the people that had made it. She wanted to come with him and it took everything she had not to go after him. There was something in the back of her mind that kept telling her to stay there. She didn't know where that came from, but the feeling got stronger about half an hour ago. She wasn't sociable at all and didn't say anything to anyone except to Harper.

Harper didn't speak much either. She was too nervous around all the crew members. Harper asked one of the women crew members who was named Jezzika. Harper asked Jezzika, "How did the Angels get to the ship?"

Jezzika said, "They came out of nowhere. They moved throught the vacuum of space. I've never seen anything like it. They entered through the hangers and flight decks. Withing seconds, the crewmen working there vanished. The Angels flooded across the whole ship. We fought back but the Angels kept on coming. They destroyed tons of our robots after the robots destroyed several of them. We did everything we could to stop, but eventually we were cut down to twelve and we were able to bunker up in here."  
"How long did it take for the Angels to take complete control?" asked Harper.

"It was two days ago when the Angels came and it was only several hours that it took the Angels to conquer the ship," said Jezzika, "We've been trapped here ever since. We're running out of food and water."

"That's terrible," Harper told her.

"You're telling me," said Jezzika. She looked over at Alex and asked, "What's with you friend over there?"

Harper looked at Alex and said, "That's just how she is. She usually doesn't speak to people she doesn't know."

"What about the Doctor?" asked Jezzika.

"He is complicated," said Harper, "He's from Gallifrey and he let us come with him."

"Why?" asked Jezzika, "How would a time traveler find you?"

"His ship kind of crashed into the place where we lived," said Harper.

"How?" asked Jezzika.

"I really don't know," Harper said, "He's tried to tell us, but he loses me all the time."

"So he's a techno?" asked Jezzika.

"An a massive rebel," Harper said.

Before the conversation went on, 476 said, "Angels are coming."  
"Are you sure?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes," 476 replied.

"Okay get ready," Cyrus said.

The door to the room started to shake and everyone in the room jumped up and watched as the guards and the three robots in the room aimed their weapons. The lights in the room went out. The door banged loudly and was thrown away from it's frame. The Angels swarmed into the darkened room. Guns blasts echoed through the room. The robots in the room fired their plasma blasts and claimed three Angels. Bullets claimed another one. There was a gun that fell to the ground and Jase had fallen victim to the Angels.

"JASE!" shouted Cyrus.

There were several more screams from the room. Alex had a call coming from her phone and saw it was the Doctor who called her. She answered the phone, but dropped it when Harper ran into her and Jezzika joined them. Alex held out her wand and there was a light at the end of it. The three of them saw an Angel reaching out to them. The claws on the Weeping Angel were inches away from Alex's face. The Angel was picked up by one of the robots and smashed on the metal floor causing the Angel to shatter. Cyrus ran through the dust and grabbed Jezzika's hand, "Let's go! 476 and the other robots will hold off the Angels."

"We can't get out," said Jezzika, "Look."

Several Angels ganged up on each robot. One was destroyed and the other robot was pinned. The only robot that was putting up a fight was 476, but all three battles were blocking the only exit. Cyrus said, "We can't get out."

"Oh yes, we can," Alex said.

"What does that mean?" asked Cyrus.

"You'll see," Harper said.

Alex lifted her wand and said, "My powers I continue to hone, get us away from the Angels of Stone!"

Green magic came out of the tip of Alex's wand swirled around the four of them and then in a flash of green light, they all vanished. The Doctor's voice came from Alex's phone. He screamed Alex's name, but there was no one left in the room.

The Angels in the room all turned to stone permanently. The robot that was pinned had been destroyed already. 476 had two Angels on it and it destroyed them both. It stood up and stood guard at the door and waited for Darius and the Doctor to get back. The whole room looked like a war zone. 476 thought about smashing the Angels, but it decided to leave them for the Doctor and Darius to figure out.

The Angels that were still outside the room stopped moving and moved towards the Time Matrix again. It was the only thing that was giving off time energy for the Weeping Angels to feed off of. The Angels didn't meet the Doctor and Darius on the way back, but they wanted the time energy from one of the three things on this ship. There was the human female, but her time energy was lethal to the Weeping Angels. There was that blue box with public police call box on the top of it, but the thing was impossible to get into. That was the one they wanted to the most. The last and most accessible to the Weeping Angels was the Time Matrix at the core of the ship, but that was overloading and killed the Angels when they touched it. They would get the time energy they needed to. They were hungry and time energy was the only thing they could eat, but unbeknownst to the Weeping Angels, the Time Matrix would explode in forty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor and Darius flew down the hallways towards the others. Darius had been able to keep up with the Doctor because of his double hearts, but unlike all the others times, the Doctor didn't notice because he didn't care. He left his friends unprotected as the Weeping Angels rushed towards them. Even though he knew there was nothing he could if he was there, he felt he could have done something. The truth was that the Angels are incredibly dangerous and when the lights go out, nothing can stop them. He would have just been another victim, but he would have felt better about it all. The Weeping Angels technically didn't kill you. They just sent you back in time and fed off the life you could have had. They in essence just killed your future you were supposed to have but they did give you another one. They were the only psychopaths to kill you nicely. That didn't help the Doctor feel about himself. He just hoped that no one had looked into the eyes of the Weeping Angels.

Darius didn't know that much about the Weeping Angels. He knew they were dangerous and faster than he ever thought possible. They were the scariest things that he had ever seen or been around. They were creatures that only moved when no one was looking at them and they froze whenever you saw them. That was creepy and unsettling. He didn't understand how something that's alive could turn to stone when someone would look at it. If he hadn't have been dealing with the Weeping Angels personally he would not have believed the whole thing about the Angels.

The two of them finally made it the corridor where the room was located. The whole area was filled with debris. There was stone, metal, guns and even a couple bodies of people who were shot in the chaos. They went into the room and saw several Weeping Angels frozen in place. The Doctor walked up to one and touched it. He looked and said, "What happened the Angels?"

"They were killed by an explosion of time energy," said 476.

"476, you're still working," said Darius, "What about the other two robots?"

"Destroyed by the Weeping Angels," 476 said.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the dead Weeping Angel statues. The Doctor looked at the sonic and he was deep in thought. He looked at 476 and asked, "When did they turn to stone permanently?"

"After the female you brought with you used her time energy," said 476.

The Doctor looked at 476 and asked, "Alex is alive?"

"That is correct," 476 asked.

"Any other survivors?" asked Darius.

"There were three other survivors," said 476, "There were Cyrus, Jezzika and the other female that the Doctor brought."

"Harper's still alive too," said the Doctor, "That's great, but what happened exactly to turn these Weeping Angels to stone?"

"I don't know, but the event is recorded in my memory banks," said 476.

"Show us," said Darius.

"Yes, sir," said 476. His mechanical eyes glowed red and projected a hologram in the room of Alex, Harper, Cyrus and Jezzika all huddled together surrounded by several Angels. It showed Alex taking out her wand and she said her spell and the magic came out and surrounded them and then they vanished.

There was no sound coming from the hologram and the Doctor asked, "Where's the sound?"

"The audio recorder was damaged in the fighting," 476 replied, "But I know what she said. She said, 'My powers I continue to hone, get us away from the Angels of Stone!'"

"What is that?" asked Darius.

"It's complicated and a long story," said the Doctor. He looked at his watch and said, "We have thirty minutes. We have to find them in thirty minutes. We have to stop the Weeping Angels in thirty minutes. We have to stop the Time Matrix from exploding in thirty minutes. I have to get the TARDIS unlocked in thirty minutes. Now we have twenty-nine minutes due to my mini speech."

"We better get going then," Darius said.

"Agreed," the Doctor said.

"How do we find them?" asked Darius.

"I have locations of every human life form on this ship. It was my design as the head security robot," 476 said.

"You know where they are?" asked Darius.

"That is correct," said 476.

"Okay, then let's go," the Doctor said.

The three of them went into the hallway and 476 led the way to the others. The Doctor was thinking about how to stop the Weeping Angels. The time energy that Alex calls her magic is lethal to the Weeping Angels. He was thinking about Alex just using a spell to kill the Angels. That would take out one of their problems, but the Time Matrix was going to be harder. He had no idea why the Matrix was overloading. He was going to stop it from destroying the Solar System and killing billions of humans.

**Another Part of the Ship**

Alex, Harper, Jezzika and Cyrus all appeared in the kitchen of the _Aragon_. Harper coughed and asked Alex, "You could have just flashed us. Why did you use a spell?"

"I don't know," said Alex, "Maybe it was because of the Weeping Angel reaching for my face and saying that spell was the only thing I could think of."

"Fair enough," said Harper.

Cyrus was leaning on one of the counters and asked, "What in the name of all that is holy was that?"

"Magic," said Alex.

"I wouldn't believe, but the fact that I actually was part of all of that, I believe you," said Cyrus.

There was a scream from Jezzika. The others looked at her and saw her staring at a Weeping Angel that was in the kitchen. Alex saw that she was looking the Angel in the eyes. Alex said, "Don't stare into the Angel's eyes."

"I can't help it. They're so mesmerizing," said Jezzika. Jezzika's hands started to turn blue and eventually black. The skin crumbled off and stone was replacing it. Her entire arms turned black and turned to stone. Her clothes even started to turn. She looked away from the Weeping Angel and she looked at the others. Her face was blackened and started to crumble away. Two wings tore out of Jezzika's back and were spread out. They were twice as long as the other Weeping Angel's wings.

"What in the hell!" asked Cyrus.

"If you look into the eyes of an Angel, you become an Angel," Alex said, "The Doctor told me that."

"I think we need to go," said Harper.

"Agreed," said Cyrus.

Jezzika stopped moving and she was frozen. Alex looked at her and said, "She's turned."

Alex and Harper turned around and walked out slowly. Cyrus looked at the Weeping Angel and the thing that used to be Jezzika. Her face was malicious, but he didn't look into her eyes. He backed up into the hallway. He shut and locked the door. He turned to the two girls and said, "Let's go."

The three of them ran down a hallway and heard the banging of the two Weeping Angels smashing on the door. They picked up the pace and they heard thumping coming from down a hallway that was intersecting with their own. The three of them leaned into the wall and Cyrus raised his gun. He lowered his gun when he heard his father's voice ask, "How much time do we have left?"

Then they heard the Doctor's voice say, "A little over twenty minutes."

Right after that, the three of them saw 476, the Doctor and Darius appear in the corridor intersection. Alex and Harper both ran to the Doctor and tackled him. "Thank God you're alive," Alex said.

"We won't be if we don't stop the Time Matrix from exploding," said the Doctor.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Tell you on the way," said the Doctor.

Cyrus was walking up to his dad when his chest exploded. Blood splattered all over 476 and Darius. Alex and Harper both screamed and the Doctor jumped. Cyrus's lifeless body was limp over a blood covered stone arm that was more feminine looking than other Weeping Angels' arms. Darius shouted, "CYRUS!"

The Doctor walked around and saw a distinctively female Weeping Angel. The Doctor then recognized it as one of the woman from the group. He noticed her larger wings and asked, "She looked into a Weeping Angel's eyes, didn't she?"  
"Yes," said Alex.

"Wait a minute, that's Jezzika," said Darius, "What happened?"  
"If someone looks into the eyes of a Weeping Angel, they become a Weeping Angel," the Doctor said, "476, come here."

476 came up and asked, "What do you need?"

"Do you have any plasma blasts left?" asked the Doctor.

"Just one is charged," said 476.

"When we are out of the way, blast her," said the Doctor.

"Understood," 476 said.

The four left the blast radius and 476 blasted the Jezzika Weeping Angel. Right after that, the other Weeping Angel slammed into 476 and the two thing started fighting each other and the Doctor stepped out and looked at the Angel. It turned to stone and 476 broke the Angel's arm off the was in one hand and shattered the other arm that in his other hand. The Doctor ran back to the others and told Alex, "Your magic is lethal to the Weeping Angels. A powerful enough spell could destroy them and solve one of our problems."

"We have more than one?" asked Harper.

"In fifteen minutes, the Time Matrix will explode and take the Solar System with it," said the Doctor, "So think of a spell that can stop then."

"Okay, okay," said Alex.

"Thirteen minutes," said the Doctor.

Alex thought for a minute and said, "I can't think of anything!"  
"Just say something," the Doctor said, "Try to manipulate the spell you used earlier. That worked."

"But I'll kill them," said Alex.

"They'll kill us if you don't do it, and we are running out of time," said the Doctor.

"Okay, okay," said Alex. She thought for a minute and still didn't say anything.

"Ten minutes!" the Doctor said.

"Okay!" Alex snapped. She closed her eyes and took out her wand. She said, "I don't want to be left alone so destroy the Angels of stone!"

The same green light came out of her wand and shot out across the ship. From outside the ship, the green light encompassed the whole _Aragon_ and blocked it from view. The light receded and reentered Alex's wand. She looked at her wand and said, "I did it."

"I knew you could," said the Doctor. He looked at his watch and said, "One problem down and only eight minutes to solve the other one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor walked up to 476 and asked, "How long will it take us to get to the Time Matrix from here?"

"Walking at a fast pace would take fifteen minutes," 476 answered.

"That's too long," said the Doctor. He rummaged in his pockets and found his vortex manipulator, "I can use this."

"The teleport watch?" asked Harper.

"Long story that I don't have time to tell you," said the Doctor, "Stay safe. I'll be right back."

"Doctor, wait!" said Alex, but the Doctor teleported out of the hallway, "I hate it when he does that."

"What are we going to do?" asked Harper.

"We're going to follow him," said Alex.

"What?" asked Harper, "Why?"

"Because we have to," said Alex. She waved her fingers but nothing happened. She asked, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe it's the Time Matrix," said Harper.

In the core of the ship, the Doctor popped in. He teleported right in front of one of the dead Weeping Angels. The Doctor screamed and fell backwards. He jumped up and ran towards the Matrix. He took out the vortex manipulator and his screwdriver. He used the screwdriver on the manipulator and tweaked it some. He had the manipulator in his hands and looked at his watch. There were two minutes left. He got his hand close to the Matrix and he was shocked by a current of electricity. He shouted and he jumped back. His hand was smoking but fortunately wasn't burnt. He looked at his watch and saw less than a minute

"FRAK!" he shouted, "No time to stop now."

The Doctor took the vortex manipulator and jammed his hand into the Matrix. He pressed several buttons and a small purple shield encompassed the Matrix. The shield was rippling and the Time Matrix started to give out streams of light and it started to shake. The light continue to grow and was blinding The shield around the Time Matrix solidified and then the Matrix exploded. The shield started to give way, but then the explosion started to be sucked into a small hole that appeared in the shield. The light dimmed and then it exploded even brighter and the Doctor shielded his eyes. While he was looking away, everything was sucked into that hole and when it was gone, there was a release of energy that through the Doctor back into a wall. He fell to the ground in pain, and several of the Weeping Angels were destroyed.

The Doctor stood up and saw there was nothing in the area where the Time Matrix was. He rubbed his back and walked towards the door and he heard a whoosh and turned around. Alex, Harper and Darius flashed in and the Doctor said, "You're late."

"What did you do?" asked Darius.

"I took my vortex manipulator and tweaked it a bit. I put on the Time Matrix and opened up a small hole to the Time Vortex itself. The whole explosion was absorbed into the Time Stream and the container of the Matrix and the vortex manipulator will be disintegrated and absorbed," the Doctor explained.

"I don't care what you did," said Darius, "You saved us, but I've lost a lot. There is nothing left for me here."

"I know," the Doctor said. He thought for a while and said, "I may have a place for you to go, but it is a thousand years in the past."

"I don't care," said Darius.

"Okay," said the Doctor.

The four of them walked to the TARDIS and the Doctor was able to unlock the door and get in. The others followed and he walked to the console. He noticed that Darius didn't say what everyone else usually says so the Doctor said, "So are you impressed that it's bigger on the inside."

"I know," said Darius, "Half Time Lord, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but I don't get how you can be half Time Lord and not know what Gallifrey was," the Doctor said.

"I lied," said Darius, "I was 100 percent human to those people. No one knew I was only half human. My son didn't even know so I had to play along and say that I didn't know what Gallifrey was."

"That makes sense," the Doctor said. He set in the location and time and then he pulled a lever.

The TARDIS dematerialized and Alex asked the Doctor, "What are you going to do about the _Aragon_?"

"Let it be a myth," the Doctor said, "People need myths and legends. It helps people define themselves, but the _Aragon _will be a story throughout human history. The _Aragon _will be a thing of legend. Let's leave it."

Alex smiled, "Okay."

Darius walked up to the Doctor and asked, "So where are you taking me?"

"To an old friend," said the Doctor, "He could use another member to his team. He recently had one of his team members die, and after that it kind of gets complicated. Not only that, but two members of his team are about to be lost."

"So I'm a replacement?" asked Darius.

"No, I'm just warning you," said the Doctor.

"Mm hmm," said Darius.

**Cardiff, Wales**

The sound of the TARDIS engines echoed throughout the Torchwood hub and the entire team drew their weapons out. The blue police box started to appear in the center of the hub. Captain Jack Harkness stood up and walked out and stood in front of the TARDIS doors when it materialized. He looked at his team and said, "Put those down!"

"But it came out of nowhere," said Gwen Cooper.

"Believe me, he does that," said Jack.

The door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor stepped out and he looked Jack. Alex, Harper and Darius stepped out after him. The Doctor and Jack stared each other down before they both smiled and hugged each other. The Doctor looked at Jack and asked, "Did you get some more work done?"

"Me! Look at you," said Jack.

"Oh, yeah," said the Doctor, "I've changed again. How did you know it was me?"

"Like I said, the police box coming out of nowhere kind of gives it away," said Jack.

"That's true," said the Doctor. He looked around the hub and said, "This is a nice place you have here, and there is you team. Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones. I've only met one of them in person, but she wouldn't recognize me. That's not important though."

Jack interrupted the Doctor and said, "What about your 'team'? You seem to know mine."

The Doctor said, "Oh, yes, This is Alex Russo, Harper Finkle, and Darius. Yeah, I don't know what Darius's last name is, and that brings me to why I'm here."

Jack noticed the Doctor changed of attitude and said, "Come into my office."

The Doctor and Jack went into Jack's office and the two of them talked and as they talked, the two groups outside sat in a large awkward silence. After about an hour, the Doctor came out of Jack's office and said, "Let's go you two."

"What about Darius?" asked Harper.

"He'll be taken care of, Harper," said the Doctor, "Come on you two. We have places to go. We have worlds to visit and peoples to save. We can have a break later."

Alex and Harper got up and walked into the TARDIS. They were both relieved to be out of there. The tension was so thick it would break a knife trying to cut through it. The Doctor turned around to Jack and said, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon."

"Hope it's not with the fate of the world hanging in the balance," Jack smiled.

"Knowing us, it probably is," the Doctor said.

"That's true," said Jack.

The Doctor smiled and said, "See ya."

Jack didn't reply and watched the TARDIS dematerialize and then his team demanded answers and the only answer he gave them was that that man was the Doctor he always talked about. That seemed to shut them up for now. Jack turned to Darius and smiled largely, "I hear you're half Time Lord."

Darius looked at the face Jack was giving him and he said, "Oh dear God. I am going to kill the Doctor."

**The End**


End file.
